I Did NOT See That Coming!
by JRockLover18
Summary: Kai/OC, one-shot at first i didnt want to be here...but that would all change. i have to live with 10 J-Rockers! heaven help me!


I Did NOT See That Coming!

**I was at home sitting on my couch when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it, which was the last thing I remember before I woke up…IN A WERAHOUSE! Tied up in a chair with bright lights on me **

"**What the?!" I said as I squinted.  
>"We want you to participate in a 9 month reality TV show." Said my captors.<strong>

** "Sure." I said (not like I really have a choice). I was untied when ten men walked in….I knew who they were instantly!**

** "And these are your co-stars. And we are their managers." Said the kidnapping managers. **

**We were driven to a house, a HUGE house mind you! **

"**So, your name is….." said Byou of SCREW.**

** "Oh! My names Maria, it's an honor to meet you Byou-san" I answered.**

** "Nice to meet you Maria-san!" said Kai.**

**I had to keep from screaming! I'm a big fan of Kai and I have the biggest crush on him! **

"**th-th-th-th-thank you, it's nice to meet you too" I shyly replied.  
>Kai smiled that sweet adorable smile that I loved so much. I couldn't keep from smiling myself. <strong>

**Once we arrived the boys practically flew out of the van and inside picking out rooms and things. I got out and went straight to my room. After a few minutes Aoi knocked on the door telling me that dinner was ready and that kai was the cook. I jumped and ran down to the table egger to taste Kai's wonderful cooking.**

** "Well someone is hungry!" laughed Kai as he gave me my plate.**

** I laughed with him loving the sound of his laugh "Yes I am very hungry"**

** "Good I made allot!" said Kai as he started to eat along with the others.**

**And so a few days past without anything out of the ordinary happing, well as ordinary as it can get when living with ten J-Rocks! I had gone to take a peaceful shower. **

**The boys had started drinking and playing truth or dare.**

** "Kai! Truth or dare?" asked Reita.**

** "uuuummmm truth I guess" answered Kai.**

** The others snickered as Reita spoke "do you like Maria?"**

** Kai turned red! Like cherry apple red! "….." **

** "You have to answer Kai-chan" said Ruki through snickers.**

** "H-Hai" said Kai shyly and red.**

**Reita laughed and shouted I knew it as the others nodded in agreement. Well it was kais turn….**

** "Ummm, Uruha truth or dare?" Said Kai.**

** "Dare." Answered Uruha**

** "I dare you to… play shirtless during a live" stated Kai (keep in mind his tipsy)  
>"What?!" yelled Uruha<strong>

** "Dares a dare you have to" said a laughing and almost drunk Ruki.**

** "Fine!" said a very reluctant Uruha. "My turn! Ruki truth or dare?"  
>"Truth!" yelled Ruki<strong>

** "Are you involved with anyone?" asked Uruha**

** "Yeah! You have been weird lately" said Aoi**

** "Yes I am." Answered Ruki nonchalantly.**

** "My turn! Kai truth or dare?" asked Ruki.**

** "dare." Said Kai thinking he could avoid something personal and embarrassing. But it was all in vain**

** "I dare you to kiss Maria" said Ruki smirking evilly.**

**Kai instantly turned red and stuttered. "If I refuse?" questioned Kai.**

"**Then…" Ruki thought for a moment "then you have to sing in my place." **

**Kai not wanting to sing reluctantly agreed. "Okay my turn-" started Kai only to be cut off by Ruki.**

**"Nope! Now."**

**"But she's in the shower!" blushing**

**"It doesn't matter you have to do it now"**

**"B-B-But! That's wrong!"**

**"Oh well you have to" smirking**

**Kai slow walked up the stairs to my room as the others laughed.**

**I was just getting out of the shower when he walked in (thank god I had my towel on! ^_^').**

** "K-K-K-K-Kai!" I said blushing bad!**

**Kai blushing himself slowly walked over to me placing his hands on my arms and leaning in. I couldn't move or well anything for that matter! I watch as his soft, gentle, kissable perfect lips slowly inch closer to mine; then I felt them, soft, gentle and sweet. I could taste the bitterness of the alcohol he had been drinking. Kai was red as can be! I felt all strength and urge to resist leave my body; my hands raised to his chest placed there not pressing just there making the kiss deeper not by much but still. Kai turned his head slightly, I felt his lips shift and I was a bit shocked but I wasn't arguing. Oh how many times I dreamed of those lips on mine, they were far better than I could have ever imagined! As quickly as it started it ended (much to my disappointment ;~;). I was just as red as Kai and looking at him. His eyes darting and avoiding mine. **

** "I AM SORRY!" Kai shouted as he bowed **

** "H-Huh? It's okay Kai-kun" I said trying to calm him. Kai then explained the dare. I was trying not to laugh but it was hard. I simply smiled and said "It's okay." I somehow found the courage to kiss his cheek. Kai nodded at first then blushed when I kissed his cheek he said bye and ran out of the room like there was a angry mob chasing him. I closed my door then freaked out! HOW COULD I NOT?! I had just been KISSED by Kai! I was on cloud nine at this point!  
>The others were laughing their asses off as Kai sat back down still blushing. After a while (at like 6:00 in the freakin' morning! . boys are crazy!) They fell asleep.<strong>

**I came down the next morning all I could do was shake my head at the sight of the drunken boys laying in the floor. I made myself breakfast. **

**Later that same day after dinner Byou decided it would be funny to push the hung-over and drunk Aoi and me into a closet and hold it shut (please remember that Aoi is a horny monkey and get hornier when drunk. I didn't know that was even possible! -_-). **

** "Byou!" I shouted through the door I heard him snickering like a idiot. (oh wait he is ^-^) **

** "Hey" said the drunk Aoi**

**He was no help then I felt him rise that's when I scream for Byou to let me out! When the door opened I was thrown of a shoulder before I was able to register what was going on I hear Kai yell "MONE" and run up stairs as the others looked at him like he was crazy! **

**Kai took me to his room and threw me on his bed**

** I landed with a opphhh "HUH?! Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" I demanded! That when I heard the door lock!(Oh no!) Kai simply smirked and got on top of me! (/) **

**Jin ran down the stairs laughing. **

** "What did you do?" asked Ruki.**

** "Nothing!" answered Jin. **

** "Tell me." Demanded Ruki.**

** "Fine! I locked kai and Maria in Kai's room" Said Jin laughing.  
>"Give me the key" said Ruki.<strong>

** "NO! You'll have to search me for it and I know that Byou won't let you!" yelled Jin as he hid behind Byou.**

**(back to me ^-^) I laid there in shock and not sure what to do! Then there it was again that same kiss but there was something more, it was more passionate, deeper….. I didn't fight it, I kissed back the same. I didn't care at this point I want him so bad! I gave into my lust, my want, and my hunger for him. I placed my hands on his back, I felt his tongue touch my lips asking for entrance. I parted my lips a bit letting him enter. His tongue was hot and sweet. But u was most shocked at the face that I tasted no alcohol (yes I was thinking he was drunk!)! I felt his tongue over mine exploring my mouth! I was as red as a human can be! As his hands moved over my sides I go numb. He looks at him asking if he can continue. I nod and start to undo his shirt. Kai ripped off my shirt to my shock and I felt his hot wonderful tongue all over my neck and collarbone! I moaned slightly. I pushed his shirt off as he did the same to mine. We threw them across the room not caring anymore. Kai laid kisses all over my torso; then went back over those same spots and nipped! And every spot felt hot making me arch up. Before I knew it our trousers were off! (I didn't care really) I felt his perfect, soft, warm skin against my own skin; I stroked his back, traced his shoulder blades, and corseted his biceps gently but firmly at the same time. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he kissed it making me moan and move under him. **

** "May I?" asked Kai in a longing tone.**

**All I could do was nod submitting to him completely. Kai gently adjusted me then before I time to brace myself I felt it, I felt him enter slowly. I arched up as far as I could gasping, my eyes wide. **

** "You okay?" asked Kai concerned and not moving.**

** "Y-Yes I'm fine" I answered coming out of my arch loving the feeling he was giving me.**

** "Okay I'm going to move now." He said as he started to thrust slowly.**

**I moaned like crazy! He felt so good! With each and every thrust I tightened more and more, after a few minutes he started thrusting faster….deeper! I gasped and moaned louder I didn't care if anyone heard us or not I was in heave then. **

** "nnnnnn aahhhhh mmmmmmm ooohhhh Kai!" I managed to get out before I felt him strike my womb, I screamed! Kai was panting hard and thrusting faster and harder making me moaning more and louder, so loud I was almost screaming! Kai started moving his hips pushing me over the edge. What felt like minutes had been hours! **

** "I-I-I-I'm sorry" Kai said then released.**

**I jolted and screamed his name at the top of my lungs then released. **

**Both of us were panting hard looking into the others eyes and smiling. Kai kissed me lovingly; I loved the feeling of his lips, so soft and gentle. **

** "I love you" was all Kai said before he laid next to me holding me close.**

** "I love you more" I said back and fell asleep in Kai's arms, his large safe loving arms. Kai soon fell asleep too.**

** I awoke several hours later to allot of noise. I dressed and went down stairs to hear a baby cry. Odd I thought and peeked around the corner**

** "Okay okay hang on" said Ruki picking up the baby and rocking him**

**I was shocked and asked him about the baby.**

** "Huh? Oh this is my son." Said Ruki.**

** "BABY?!" yelled everyone making the boy cry more.**

** "Geez! Come one people" said the woman who I assumed was the mother. **

** When I looked at the woman I was shock "Anna?!"**

** "Maria!" replied Anna as she hugged me **

** "wha?!" I said gesturing to the baby and her very pregnant belly**

** "Oh! I'm pregnant and seeing Ruki" said Anna like it was normal!**

** "and you failed to say this earlier why?" I asked**

** "ummmmm…I wasn't allowed to" she answered bluntly.**

** "Babe time to go" said Ruki carrying the baby out.**

** "okay, well it was nice seeing you again. Enjoy Kai" Anna said as she hugged me then walked out.  
>I turned red. Then Kai came down and dragged my back for round two (WOOHOO! ^^) <strong>

**Well the 9 months came and went faster than I thought they would. I lost track of how many times me and Kai did it. I went home…. UGH I was so lonely. I knew it was a spur of the thing but still…suddenly an image of his tongue licking my body slowly and passionately filled my mind. I felt myself getting turned on. Oh how I wanted that tongue again! My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I was sad when opened the door because that beautiful (and so FUCKING HOT) image had left.**

** "hel-" I started but was cut off by a pair of lips hitting mine kissing me roughly passionately and deeply. I recognized those lips and kisses back the same if not more. Im glad I lived alone (=.^) **

**The End**


End file.
